Homura (Senran Kagura)
Summary Homura is a playable character and deuteragonist of the Senran Kagura Nintendo 3DS series. She has a fierce rivalry with main protagonist, Asuka. She makes her debut in Senran Kagura Burst as a second 2nd-year student and leader of the Hebijo elite before going rogue and forming the Crimson Squad. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, higher with Frantic Mode | High 8-C Name: Homura Origin: Senran Kagura Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Shinobi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Swordsmanship, Ninjutsu, Aura Manipulation, creation of Shinobi Barriers (a fighting space/dimension to hide shinobi from regular civilians), Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Building level (Her clash with Asuka in Burst's intro resulted in the destruction of a large building, fought Dogen juiced up on a Yoma's fetus), higher with Frantic Mode | Large Building level (Fought an untransformed Asuka until her eventual defeat) Speed: Supersonic (Should be comparable to Asuka, trained with her fellow Crimson Squad members on the back of a bullet train at speeds superior to the train itself to prevent flying away) | Supersonic (Slightly faster than base form) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Took hits from many other shibobi and a transformed Dogen) | Large Building level (Took many blows from an untransformed Asuka with little difficulty) Stamina: Above average (Mostly due to her training as a shinobi and a renegade) Range: Extended melee range with her swords and several meters with her strongest Ninja Arts) Standard Equipment: Hexa Katana (Base form), Engetsuka (Crimson Homura) Intelligence: A pretty skilled and experienced fighter as a Hebijo Academy shinobi and Crimson Squad renegde shinobi. Weaknesses: She has trust issues with even the closest allies due to her past, impatient, sometimes headstrong, highly vulnerable when her clothes are completely ripped in battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Charge:' Homura takes her swords and slashes about in a frenzy, creating an arch-like form from the slashes. When faced with a large group of enemies, this attack can ensnare any and all targets, whether they are locked onto or not. This move is far more stationary than any of its other forms in other games. Hitting enemies with this ferocious onslaught will inflict a burning status for a set duration of time and will continue to harm them until it wears off. *'Hayabusa:' Homura takes a stance before she begins to swing her swords about, creating a barrage of slashes. She moves forward in a slowed pace, however, each swing is backed by power and the fiery essence of her crimson energy. To finish this move, she ends it with a switch swift uppercut, followed by one final joint slash of all six of her katana. *'Roar:' Homura cloaks her body in a crimson essence before she gets down on all fours; suddenly dashing right after. As she charges, she leaves a trail of fire that follows along the path that she sets until the end. It finishes with a vertical leap by Homura into the air, causing a fire-like beam to shoot up before landing back down onto the ground. *'Sound of the Wind:' Homura spins around while attacking with all six of her swords extended outwardly; emulating a mini tornado that sucks in and cuts any and all enemies trapped by it. It finishes with her releasing an explosion of energy, sending her enemies flying. *'Dawn:' Whilst airborne, Homura slashes outward with her six katana and unleashes a wave of Crimson energy in all directions; slicing through enemies in the surrounding area. In her Crimson form, while the attack bares the same concept, the attack has a noticeably wider range than normal. *'Symphony:' Homura begins to swing her swords about, creating a barrage of slashes. She moves forward in a slowed pace, however, each swing is backed by power and the fiery essence of her crimson energy. To finish this move, she ends it with a switch swift uppercut, followed by one final joint slash of all six of her katana. *'Shinobi Transformation:' A physical technique that uses the Atrribute of Yang, in where the fundamental essence of the shinobi is used as a battle tool by releasing the body's internal spiritual energy in all six chakras simultaneously. *'Frantic Mode:' A technique that uses the Attribute of Yin, performed by stripping off one's clothing, resulting in a considerable enhancement in speed and attack power by absorbing blood spilled within the shinobi barrier. However, it is a double-edged sword, as it also incurs a significant penalty to defense. *'Crimson Homura:' Like her rival, Homura transforms into a stronger form to boost her strength to levels above Frantic Mode. In her Crimson mode, Homura's appearance changes ever so slightly. That being that her hair is now dyed red/orange (crimson) color and is let from its usual ponytail state. Her eyes also change color, where they become red to accommodate her red hair. She also begins to wield her sacred nagitana Engetsu in battle accomidate for her side blades. Her accompanying aura also has a more crimson appearance to reflect her fiery new form and several new moves that takes advantage of it. **'Crimson Sun:' Homura takes hold of Engetsuka with both hands firmly gripped around its handle. She then takes a stance before thrusting forward with the sword; swinging it violently in one motion. At this time, an immense amount of crimson energy forms around the blade, unleashing it in a ball-shape form. It hurls in the direction of her enemies, mowing down and burning anything that comes into contact with it. It's very linear, but travels the full length of the stage. **'Crimson:' This is a ninja art performed by Crimson Homura. Homura takes her seventh sword, Engetsuka, and uses it to levitate her other six katana around her. She then thrusts it up into the air, causing the other six to spin violently around her: thus generating a gigantic tornado of fire that shoots into the sky. **'Crimson Lotus:' While in Crimson form, Homura places her nodachi between her teeth and takes hold of her sheathed katana. She then draws them all at once and begins to slice the air as she moves towards her opponent. Each strike is covered in a fiery blaze that erupts with each blow. The final strike is dealt with her nodachi; returning the six katana to their sheaths as she brings forth Engetsuka for one final, explosive strike. **'Shadow Lotus:' While in the air, Homura takes Engetsuka and swings it forth, allowing the other six swords to fly forward and engulf the entire area in a fiery blaze. This creates a whirling tornado comprised of both flame and blade alike; devastating any and all that are within the general vicinity. While this attack may remain stationary, its power and range make it a force to behold. Key: Base Form | Crimson Homura Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Senran Kagura Category:Teenagers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 8